What I Needed to Hear
by jojoDO
Summary: Tina has doubts about Mila's feeling for her, so Mila clears it up real quick. MILA X TINA, quick little fluffy piece :)


**Just a quick little sweet something I pieced together to get me to 80 fics. I wouldn't call this a waste of time; this was a particular matter I felt was worth addressing. The game never really explains the extent of Mila's admiration for Bass and how that affects her relationship with Tina, so I decided to use that for the sake of lovely yuri shipping. Enjoy :)**

Tina was usually a very outgoing person; if there was ever a bustling event, she was frequently at the center of it. Yes, Tina Armstrong was born to stand in the spotlight. But despite her craving for attention, she also enjoyed private, tender moments as well. Little moments like the one she was currently sharing with her true love, who she was tangled up with in the sheets. Nothing was happening between the two of them... but nothing needed to. They just laid there together, blanketed by each others' warmth, wearing nothing but their pajama tops and undies.

"Mmm...Mila...squeeze me tighter sweetie..." Tina whispered, rolling around and stretching out her legs a bit. Mila rolled on top of her and smooshed her head against Tina's bosom, her arms strengthening their grip around her slender frame.

"Is that better, sweeeetieeee?" Mila replied in a mocking tone, giggling at Tina's little pout that formed on her lips.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to use those words, hon."

"Oh I get you, hooooon..."

"STOOOOP!"

Tina playfully wrestled with her a little, the two of them rolling around in bed like a wet carpet. They were stuck together, not only physically, but with a loving bond that couldn't be easily broken. It started off innocently enough, as Mila was awestruck by Tina just by her status as a famous wrestler and Bass Armstrong's daughter. But that little crush evolved into true love, and Tina reciprocated those feelings in return after seeing what a cute, sweet, and faithful girl Mila was.

"Ahh Mila... I love you." Tina whispered as their rolling finally came to a halt. She leaned over and planted a deep, wet kiss on her cheek. As soon as Mila turned her cheek, Tina went for her lips afterwards. The two of them locked lips for a second, forgetting all other earthly concerns for a moment and just enjoying their loving bond. Mila's hands trailed smoothly down her legs, while Tina used her fingers to gently trace the rim of Mila's panties. After going around a few times, she moved her fingers upwards to tickle the exposed midriff and send a warm tingle through Mila's skin. The two of them laid in silence for a moment and enjoyed each others' tender touches before Tina opened her mouth.

"Mila... can I ask you something?" Tina asked, her face no longer full of giddiness but stone solid. The sudden change in expression concerned Mila a bit as she picked her head up a little.

"What's wrong, Tina?"

"I just want to know if you... well... if you truly love ME."

At first Mila couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but after seeing that Tina's face wasn't changing, she decided it would be foolish to dismiss it. She sat up in bed and put her hand on Tina's golden locks, caressing them softly.

"Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise?"

"...because of who I am."

"Wha...?"

Tina finally sat up in bed and immediately shot a glance at Mila's bedroom wall. Plastered on the wall was a huge poster of one of the greatest wrestlers to ever live... the great Bass Armstrong. It was Mila's biggest poster, even bigger than the ones of Tina that were also in her room.

"Mila... would you love me if I wasn't Bass's daughter? Would you love me if I wasn't the daughter of the man you admire most in the whole world?"

Mila knew deep down how she really felt; she DID love Tina. But right now she was silent, just so she could think of the words to say. She had to put this delicately, as not to offend her and ruin their beautiful relationship.

"Aw, Tina... why do you ask me that stuff? You know the answer don't you?" Mila asked, putting a hand on her back and gently rubbing.

"Just be honest... when you met me, who did you see me as? You saw me as Bass's daughter, didn't you? Is it my fate... my whole LIFE... to just be in his shadow? Do people only identify with me by being related to him?"

"Tina, stop doing that!" Mila exclaimed, gently patting her on the head. "You're a headstrong, confident girl. I don't want to hear this self doubting crap. Look, I'll admit that when I first met you I was stricken by the fact that you were Bass's daughter. But THAT'S not the girl I fell in love with. I didn't fall in love with Bass Armstrong's Daughter... I fell in love with Tina Armstrong, a professional wrestler and the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the world."

Tina normally didn't show such a sensitive side, but Mila's last words produced the slightest of tears.

"You promise?"

Mila sighed and gave a warm smile. "Of course. I may admire Bass, but you're the one I love. Don't ever doubt that."

Mila smiled and planted a kiss on Tina's lips, the latter returning the favor after finally feeling some closure on the subject. For a long time she had been wanting to bring it up, but was afraid of sounding stupid or even worse... hearing an answer she didn't like. But Mila's words had a soothing effect on her; now more than ever she felt like Mila looked at her as an individual and not just who she was associated with.

The two of them laid back down and resumed their passionate kissing, things intensifying to a higher level than a few minutes ago. The love they shared that night was a dawning of a new, more powerful bond between the two of them.

 **THE END**


End file.
